


If God Will Send His Angels

by GabrielsCupcake



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsCupcake/pseuds/GabrielsCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I suck at Summaries) You meet Gabriel, after you have a terrible break up with your ex and try to kill yourself (not as gory as it sounds) he saves your life, you become a couple and it turns out he's your guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If God Will Send His Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is my third fanfiction, second Supernatural fanfic and first reader fic. It may be horrible, but whether it is or isn't please comment with constructive feedback. It's the only way I'll learn...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I suck at Summaries) You meet Gabriel, after you have a terrible break up with your ex and try to kill yourself (not as gory as it sounds) he saves your life, you become a couple and it turns out he's your guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is my third fanfiction, second Supernatural fanfic and first reader fic. It may be horrible, but whether it is or isn't please comment with constructive feedback. It's the only way I'll learn...
> 
> P.S. I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Damien.

You sat on the edge of your hotel room balcony, taking a swig of your whiskey, numbing the pain of your bleeding heart. Yet another person who had dumped you, like the trash you were, when you were no long of use to them.

 

It had started out brilliantly; you had met Damien at a friend's party. He'd flirted with you, swept you off your feet and treated you like a princess. But soon his true nature came out, instead of the happy, playful man you had grown to love, he had become a cruel, lying, deceitful cheat. You would often come home with your things broken or missing, pieces of underwear that weren't yours hidden away in little crevices of the house, under the bed, down the back of the couch, a bra had even found its way behind the jars of vegemite and peanut butter in the walk-in pantry. When you confronted him, he'd tell you not to worry about it, that it was fine, but that soon changed to, forget about it, stop asking stupid questions, leave it alone, get over it. It got to a point where you  _WERE_  over it, you were over the lies, the lies he fed you and the lies you told yourself. You started to spy.

 

Coming home earlier than your usual time and sneaking around the back, setting up hidden camera in the places where you had found evidence. When you had gotten your proof, you packed your bags and left, feeling broken and betrayed you had taken the car and driven out to where you were now, booked a room, dumped your bag on the floor and collapsed on the bed, not even 5 seconds later you had received a text saying that it was over and to give him back his car or he'd call the police.

 

'Fuck him' you thought as you walked to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of whiskey before walking out to where you were now 'he stole, then broke my heart, he can repair his stolen car'. "It's ours anyway" you yelled out to the night sky "it's in both our names." You took one final swig of your whiskey and put it down before standing up, turning around and falling backwards. 

 

The descent from the 20th floor to the ground was almost peaceful, the wind rushing past your ears, it seemed to take forever. You groaned when you finally hit the ground, a bit confused as to why instead of feeling the sharp, stinging pain of your body coming into contact with your car you felt soft, velvet sheets. 

 

You opened your eyes having closed them during your descent and looked around, you groaned sitting up to get a proper look. "Careful there sweetcheeks" you heard a soothing voice coming from the dark corner of the Y/F/C room. 

 

"Who are you, where am I?!" You said trying to sound menacing but instead it just came out as another groan as you tried to fix your eyes so you could see the man in the shadows. Luckily you didn't have to, as he stepped out. You saw him clearly now, he was stunning, his soft hair the same colour as his warm whiskey coloured eyes. He was a bit on the chubby side, but that only helped in making him cuter. He was wearing black denim pants, a Y/F/C shirt and brown boots. "Beautiful" you unconsciously mumbled making him chuckle, his eyes forming cute, little crinkles and his face lighting up as he did, which in turn made you blush. 

 

"Thanks for the compliment sugar as for the questions, I'm Gabriel, and you're in my house. As for the next question you're about to ask, I zapped you hear, I'm an angel. You want proof, close your eyes and when, and only when I tell you to, open them." You nodded and did so, I mean what's the worst he could do? Kill you? He just saved you from that, why would he waste the effort. Besides you were curious.

 

"Open them," he says softly, smiling as you did so. You opened your eyes and gasped, you didn't think it was possible but he was even more beautiful, he's 6 golden wings stretching out behind him. You rubbed your eyes and pinched your hand, "h-how is this possible?" You believed in god, but why would he send you an angel? And an archangel at that. "Why?" You whispered. He looked a bit offended at that, almost angry and you flinched, knowing that you should never piss off an angel. He saw you flinch and calmed, sighing sadly. He walked over to you and sat next to you on the bed stroking your cheek. "I can hear your thoughts you know" he whispered turning your head to ghost his lips of yours and you side as you close your eyes. "You don't think you're worth it, that you're worth saving, that you deserve to be loved, but you meed to stop doubting yourself, screw the men that have left you broken-hearted, they're idiots. The truth is, god didn't send me, I was meant to be your guardian, but I screwed up. Big time. I almost lost you, but I promise that's never going to happen again, as long as you want me, I promise to stay by your side and protect you for eternity. And I promise you this isn't a dream."

 

You sighed deeply then chuckled "you can't protect me for eternity." He looked away, his face filled with pain. You grabbed his chin, and turned his head back to you "You misunderstood me. You can't protect me for eternity, because I won't live that long."

 

His face began to light up "so you'll stay?" He smiled hopefully.

 

You nodded, "I'll stay" you whispered kissing his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enduring, please comment.


	2. No More Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been with Gabriel for a while, and remember what happened when he gave you your Doctor Who blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is based on the song No More Secrets by Papa Roach. I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Damien. I had written this chapter before, I thought I'd add it anyway. Please read and comment.

It had been almost a year since your angel had saved you, and he was often taking you on little trips to strange and fascinating places. You were currently at home though, wrapped in your T.A.R.D.I.S blanket that Gabe had brought you.

You smiled at the memory, although Gabe was always teasing you about it, Doctor Who was your favourite TV show. So for Valentine’s Day instead of just coming home with a box of chocolates and roses and maybe taking you out for dinner which you were expecting, he instead came home dressed as The 11th Doctor, bow-tie, tweed and all. He had pulled a sonic out of his jacket and pointed it at you, making you change your outfit into that of Y/F/DW/C. He then grabbed your hand, pulling you giggling and confused out of the house and towards the T.A.R.D.I.S he had created.

You gasped when you entered “oh my, it’s bigger on the inside” you cried out rushing around the T.A.R.D.I.S trying to burn the memory of all this magnificent ships details into your mind. He eventually pulled you back into the T.A.R.D.I.S and sat you down, he then ran around just like he had seen The Doctor do in the episodes he had studied to make this day special for you and dialled co-ordinates to Wales, more specifically the ‘Torchwood Base’, (well the one he had made especially for today, complete with all the characters, including your favourite Torchwood character Captain Jack Harkness).

He checked the scanner before grabbing your hand and pulling you outside, you gasped again when you saw where you were and started crying. He looked worried, “are you ok sugar?” He asked accidently breaking character.

You nod and smile, “it’s just so perfect, no one has ever done anything like this for me before.”

He smiles and turns your head so you’re looking at him. “You deserve it, besides I want to make this day special.”

You nod, and wipe your eyes, “you have.”

He grins and grabs your hand “run” he whispers and you giggle running with him into the Torchwood base, you laugh when you see Ianto Jones at the reception desk.

“Really? Ianto Jones?” you whisper to Gabriel. He nods, and pulls out his psychic paper flashing it to Ianto.

“Right this way, sir” he says guiding them into the base. You giggle looking around, he had gotten everything spot on, even the characters. Then you noticed something, all the characters were dressed up, you looked to Gabriel for an explanation and he was on one knee. You gasped, your hands going to your mouth as you began to cry again. “Yes,” you cried out “yes, yes, yes, yes, yes” you said tackling him to the floor and covering him in kisses. He chuckled and slipped the ring onto your finger.

It was stunning, it was gold with Y/F/G encrusted around the front of the band, and on the inside were the words _Protect You For Eternity._ After that you had celebrated your proposal with several bottles of alcohol, hors d'oeuvres, Gabriel and the Torchwood team.

A couple hours of partying and several drinks later Gabriel had taken a staggering, giggling you home in the T.A.R.D.I.S and despite your begging him to make love to you, being a gentleman refused to and instead had given you the blanket as a present wrapping you up in the blanket and cuddling you until you fell asleep.

You hadn’t realised you had fallen asleep dreaming of that memory until you felt Gabriel scoop you up in his arms and carry you to the bed. You giggle and kiss his neck “hello Gabe, welcome back my love, how was work?”

He smiles “sorry hun for waking you, work was fine. I’ll tell you later.” He says laying you down on the bed and turning to walk away.

You whimper and reach out for him, “don’t leave me, let’s cuddle” you purr.

He comes back and strokes your head “you should get some sleep, we can cuddle later if you want.”

“Not tired,” you pout, holding back a yawn as you know he will take that as a sign of fatigue and refuse to cuddle with you.

“You forget, I can read your mind. How about we cuddle until you fall asleep,” He says moving to lay down in bed with you.

“Aww” you whine, snuggling into him “fine” he smiles and strokes you, chuckling as you begin to unconsciously purr.

When he thinks you’re asleep, he begins to whisper to you, “I love you my sweet tiger, I wish I could tell you. I hate keeping secrets from you, but it’s safer that you don’t know what you are, if you don’t know, you can’t train, and if you can’t train they won’t make you fight. I can’t lose you, and if you fight you’ll die.” He whispers beginning to sob as he strokes your hair, and you so desperately want to wipe away his tears and tell him that everything will be alright and that you won’t fight even if you know what you are, but you know it’ll hurt him more if he knows you were listening. So you keep still and quiet, pretending to be asleep, and soon you do fall asleep, to the heart-wrenching sounds of his sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and remember please comment.


	3. What Lies Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get tortured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, violence... But then again, there's more violence in Supernatural, especially in the first two seasons. So if you love SPN, you've got nothing to worry about...

You wake up the next morning, naked and cold, and look around. ‘Strange’ you thought ‘I don’t remember falling asleep here’. Yawning you move your arms to stretch, frowning when you can’t. You look down, squinting in the darkness and find yourself bound to a chair.

“Gabe,” you call out now slightly scared. Your heart jolts as you hear a sinister laugh emanating from the darkness. “Who are you?!” You shout, “Where am I?!? You better let me go, my fiancé will be pissed when he finds me. He’ll come looking for me when he finds I’m gone, and when he finds you, he won’t just kill you.” You warn. 

“Oh, he won’t kill me, he’ll be more worried about you” the voice in the darkness said. When he spoke a chill ran down your spine, as his voice sounded eerily familiar. You could tell as much that you were speaking to a man. 

“Show yourself!” You growled, “I want to put a face to the voice, so when my fiancé frees me, I can rip…” You didn’t get to finish your sentence as the man from the shadows stepped out and you were filled with pure shock and horror. 

“Gabriel???” You said, barely a whisper. Normally you would question this, and his earlier comments, the second you saw him you would’ve known it wasn’t the real Gabriel, that is if you were thinking straight. But you weren’t, you were so terrified you couldn’t put two and two together.

“Hello sweetcheeks” the fake Gabe smirked, “you miss me?” 

You looked at him, was he insane? “Gabe, what’s going on, why am I tied to a chair? Why are you acting so strangely?” 

He slowly walked towards you, “I’m not acting strangely, I just want to have some fun.” 

You swallowed hard, this would have calmed you down, and probably turned you on, had it not been for his tone of voice. He took two more steps and he was right in front of you, and you flinched. 

“What’s wrong?” He purred, creepily brushing a strand of hair out of your face. You whimpered and he moved to sit in your lap. “It’s ok,” he hushed, still using that same dark tone he’d used the moment he started speaking. He snapped his fingers and you were blindfolded. You tugged at your restraints, wanting to rip off the blindfold and run, but they wouldn’t give. Your hair stood on end and you shivered as you felt a cold metal brush against your bare shoulder.

“Gabe?” You whimpered.

“Shh,” he purred as he sliced into your flesh. You let out a scream at the sharp stinging pain, and he punched you in the face breaking your nose in one swift blow. “I said be quiet” he growled. You tried not to choke as you felt the blood run down your face and the back of your throat. “Good girl” he purred, happy with your silence showing his appreciation with another slice, this time to your stomach. You bit your lip, trying to hold back a scream and accidently let out a whimper. “I don’t think you understand the meaning of quiet” he says as he hacks off your ring finger. 

‘What have I done to deserve this?’ You thought tearing up, ‘I’m sorry my love’ you thought. ‘Whatever I’ve done, it must’ve been bad, he wouldn’t do this otherwise, I deserve everything I get.’ He chuckles to himself and slices into your arm, and then your leg, impressed that you were managing to stay so quiet. 

Several hours later, he walks out leaving you a shivering mess on the floor. Chunks of your hair were missing, your right eye was swollen shut, you had a puffy split lip, and several lacerations covering your body. Somehow you managed to keep seven fingers and thankfully all your toes. Your nose, jaw, right leg, and left arm were broken. Your right shoulder was dislocated, and both hands were fractured. You were a terrified, whimpering, broken, tear-stained mess, with still no clue what you did to deserve this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leave any comments, requests etcetera, in the comments below...


	4. Know Your Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel starts searching for you, but when he finally finds you, and finds you're terrified of him he calls on the help of his brother and the Winchesters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I insult the boys in this chapter, but this is Gabriel's thoughts, not mine. I love the boys, they're brilliant... Also I do not own anyone in this chapter or the last...

You were right about Gabriel coming to find you; the moment he woke up in the morning and saw you missing he knew something was wrong. Even when you tried not to you would always wake him up in the morning, you’d try to sneak out, and tip the bed or accidently bump him and he’d wake up, you never left the room in the morning without saying goodbye. So when you were nowhere in sight, he started to panic.

 

“Y/N” He called out, “honey, where are you?” He asked, he tried to stay as calm as possible as he searched the house, knowing that panicking would not help the situation. When he couldn’t find you anywhere in the house he began to panic, but if you asked him, he’d probably say only slightly. He was so worried, he summoned several of his brothers, including Cas and Balthazar, summoned the King of Hell and even popped round to the. ‘Winchesters’ rolls eyes, god their so stupid. Leaving them all with a picture of you and the same message, ‘find her, alive, I’ll pay you anything.’

 

Finally after a day of scouring the planet, although to Gabriel it felt like weeks he finally found you. Appearing in the room you were still in, he rushed over to you when he saw what a mess you were in. “Hey cupcake” he whispered, reaching out to touch you thinking you were asleep. Your eye flicked open, the other still swollen shut, when you heard his voice and flinched, trying not to make a noise you started crying.

 

“Hey, honey, it’s alright, I’m here now” he whispered “no one’s going to hurt you.” ‘Except me’ you thought you heard him add. You let out a hoarse scream, which sounded more like a croak, and struggled to scamper away, only making it a few inches. Before Gabriel reached out for you again.

 

“Please don’t hurt me, I’m sorry Gabe” you whispered, repeating the words “sorry Gabe,” until your mouth went dry and you could no longer speak. Gabriel sat back, almost shocked, what had happened to his strong, playful Y/N? “What do I do?” he thought out loud.

 

“Castiel, brother, I found her, but I need your help, possibly, and I can’t believe I’m about to say this, the boys too.” No less than two seconds later and a confused Sam, Dean and Castiel appeared in the room.

 

“What do you… FUCK! What the fuck happened to your girl?!” Dean asks. “She looks like she’s been run over by a car, then the car reversed backwards to run her over again.” Gabriel growled at Dean and you whimpered.

 

“Please don’t hurt me, again Gabriel” you begged.

 

“Wait you did this to her?” Dean said shocked, and angry.

 

Cas tilted his head confused, “I don’t understand, is this what you do to people when you love them?”

 

Gabriel began to cry, and Sam looked at him shocked, never had he seen this powerful, mischievous archangel, so weak, let alone crying because of a human. Well, from what he could gather she was. “I didn’t touch her, I found her like this.” Gabe sobbed.

 

You would’ve argued, well the old you would’ve, instead you just tried to curl up into a position where one, you weren’t in so much pain and two, you could protect the important parts of your body. “What do I do?” Gabriel asks.

 

“Well for starters, maybe you should heal her and clean her up.” Sam said.

 

“I can’t she starts screaming every time I try and reach for her.” Gabe sighs wiping his eyes.

 

“Fuck man, I can’t” Dean says walking out of the room, not able to see such a beautiful woman so mutilated, especially one as beautiful as Lisa.

 

“Would you like me to try?” Castiel asks.

 

Gabriel nods “please?”

 

Castiel nods and cautiously moves towards you, you flinch when he reaches out for you but he stills his hand and when you can sense he won’t hurt you, you warily inch towards him, like an animal that’s earning your trust. Castiel gasped, being with the boys for so long he developed the powers of an empath, and when he touched you, your emotional and physical pain coursed through his body. You unconsciously purr when you no longer feel any pain, and Gabe lets out another whimper.

 

“I’m sorry” he whispers leaving the room.

 

Sam sighs and moves towards you as well, “it’s ok,” he whispers as he sees you flinch. “I’m Sam, I’m friends with the guy who just healed you, his name is Castiel. We’re gonna look after you until your better. Now don’t be scared, I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to move you from the dirty floor.” He says soothingly “Cas, go get me a blanket.” Cas disappears and a second later comes back with a blanket. Sam wraps you in the blanket and lifts you up, moving to sit against the wall and placing you in his warm lap. “It’s ok” he soothes stroking your hair, “Cas” he whispers “go check on Dean and Gabe.” Sam kisses your forehead gently and rocks you in his arms soothingly.

 

“Guys! I think you should come take a look at this.” Dean calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments, requests etcetera in the comments below...


	5. It's The End Of The World As We Know It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel reveals your biggest secret, it's so big you don't even know about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, again I don't own any of the characters, except the reader's character. I especially no longer own the rights to The Darkness. It is officially a character of Supernatural... I have ABSOLUTELY no rights to it... Anyone who says otherwise, is an Idjit, and an Assbut!

Sam hushed you as he stood up with you still in his arms. “Don’t worry, you’re safe, I just want to go see what my brother is talking about. He’s the guy who just called out, his name is Dean. I’m gonna keep you in my arms the entire time, ok? No one’s going to touch you, I just don’t want to leave you here alone.”

You whimpered at his last words and clutched at his shirt. “No! Don’t leave me,” you cried. So far you trusted Sam, and you’d rather stay with him then be left alone for Gabriel to come and get you again.

He held you to him tighter, making sure he didn’t hurt you. “Don’t worry, I won’t leave you,” he promised stroking your hair. God he was going to enjoy torturing the SOB who did this to you. He rocked you gently in his arms as he walked out to investigate what Dean was talking about.

Gabriel, Castiel and Dean stood around the shedded skin of a shifter, and from what they could see this was the evil Gabriel who had tortured you. Gabriel was glaring at the skin, his arms crossed, a lollipop in his mouth to help calm him down. If it was working, he must’ve been pissed beyond comprehension because even with the lollipop he was fuming. Dean looked as though he was going to be sick, he was staring at his shoes more than at the skin. And Cas just stared at the skin, confused.

Sam bit his lip in an attempt not to go off his nut and scare you, the fucking thing was a shifter. How the fuck were they going to find it, how on earth did it take the form an angel, and an archangel at that, and what the fuck did a shifter want with you.

Cas was the first to speak, asking all the questions Sam was thinking, without the expletives.

“We could find it the same way I found Y/N, word of mouth.”

Dean interrupted “that’s all well and good finding Y/N like that, but she doesn’t change her form, and we have no idea what this things current form is.”

“I meant we listen for any mention of this, this thing most probably works for someone, I’m sure it’ll brag about it, if we or anyone else hears someone talk about this we jump that son of a bitch.”

Dean nods his approval, “but what makes you think it’s working for someone?”

Gabe pauses, picking his words carefully. “Who would go through all the effort of getting my DNA, changing into my form, capturing Y/N from right under my nose, torturing her and then just leaving her, just to get his rocks off. Everyone knows you don’t mess with an angel, let alone an archangel unless you want to die a gruesome death. You and Sam are the only ones who can actually cheat death, you’re the only ones dumb or insane enough to mess with an angel. This thing must be working for someone.”

Dean looked at him, Gabriel was hiding something and he was going to find out what. “Why would anyone go to the extremes of hiring someone just to torture some poor human.”

“Because she’s my weakness,” Gabriel blurted out. He had to tell a truth, Dean was onto him and there was no way in hell he was going to put you in more danger by revealing what you were.

“Gabriel you want to protect her don’t you? You just said yourself, she’s your weakness, you’d want to protect her at all costs. What are you not telling us? We can’t help you protect her if you aren’t honest with us,” Dean said calmly.

 _Of course telling the truth didn’t work._ Gabriel grumpily thought. “You’re right, I do want to protect her at all costs and revealing to all and sundry Y/N’s secret will only jeopardise her safety, not help her.”

“Brother, please tell us. We won’t tell anyone, we only want to help,” Cas said sadly.

Sam carried your now sleeping form out of the room, he didn’t need to stick around for this conversation. Dean could always fill him in later, besides you needed your sleep and it was starting to get uncomfortable holding you in the same position. (To avoid waking you.) He walked out to the impala using his knee to support you as he removed a hand from your body to open the car door before climbing in. He lay you out on the backseat and let your head rest in his lap before starting to stroke your hair again.

Not long after this the boys walked out of the ugly, old shack. Dean and Gabriel climbed into the front and Cas lifted your legs before sitting down and letting them rest in his lap. Dean closed the door, and started the car before turning the radio up loud enough so only those in the car could hear the conversation. Dean checked that only trusted ears were in the car before speaking, “right Gabriel, there’s no one listening, tell us.”

Gabriel sighed, he trusted Cas, and if Cas trusted the two hunters then he should be able to trust them. “Ok, but before I say anything, you have to promise that what I say won’t make you try and kill her.”

Sam speaks up “Why would we do that, she’s not done anything wrong has she?”

“No but, ok, she’s not human, she’s one of a race of only four.” Gabriel sighs watching you to make sure nothing happened.

Cas looked shocked, he knew of only one species that only ever had four people, and he only knew about them through stories. “Wait, Y/N’s a Portal Jumper?”

Dean and Sam looked confused “what the hell is a Portal Jumper?!”

“Well like I said, she’s a rare species. A Portal Jumper is always part human but it has other species to it as well, for instance she doesn’t know it but she’s part angel. A Portal Jumper is also able to shape shift into one particular animal as well, and what element she is determines what animal she is, she’s air, so she’s part tiger.” Gabriel says wishing he could reach out and stroke her hair the way Sam was.

“Wouldn’t being an air element make her a flying animal?” Sam asks bemused.

“No, but I see why you would think that. A Portal Jumper’s animal is opposite to her element, so Air – Earth, Water – Fire, and vice versa.”

“Now I know what she is, but why would someone come after her, and as you as well?” Dean asks.

“Each Portal Jumper, a bit like a prophet, has an archangel looking out for them. But because of how important they are the archangel has to stay with them at all times, it is wise for an archangel to form a relationship with a Portal Jumper, but only as friends it’s actually really taboo for an archangel to form a relationship such as mine with a Portal Jumper, but… I couldn’t help it, and she held the same feelings I had for her. Anyway, a relationship is formed so it is easier to protect the Portal Jumper from harm. Portal Jumpers are important because they are the only ones able to stop the apocalypse, not the biblical one against Michael and Lucifer but another against something called the darkness, a creature so vile and horrid that there isn’t really any lore about it, except a prophecy, because everyone is too scared to talk about it, it’s the reason Lucifer turned. He used to be a nice person, he went out of his way to help people, he was the nicest person in all of creation. But one day the darkness got a hold of him, it slowly rotted him from the inside out, until there was no more of the old Lucifer left, just the broken shell you sent to the pit. Dad was furious, Lucifer was his favourite, he was so angry that although he couldn’t kill the darkness, he did the one thing he could do, just like he did Lucifer, he locked the darkness in a cage. But just like Lucifer, there is prophecy that the darkness will be set to roam once again turning everything in its path as dark as it. That’s where the Portal Jumpers come in, they’re the only ones besides God that can lock it back in its cage. But unfortunately the darkness, like Lucifer, has its followers, and they will stop at nothing to make sure that the darkness is able to roam for all eternity. That’s why they went after Y/N in my form, without all four of the Portal Jumpers there’s no way the darkness can be stopped, and it did it in my form because not only am I meant to protect her but I’m the one who’s meant to tell her what she is, I’m the one that’s meant to train her and I’m the one that’s meant to fight with her on the battlefield. But I was stupid and scared, she doesn’t know any of that, because when the time came I couldn’t tell her, I couldn’t tell her because I was afraid to lose her, because she dies on that battlefield, they all do. That’s why we’re not allowed to love the Portal Jumpers we’re put in charge of, because then we won’t want to send them to their deaths, but now I’ve lost her anyway, and we’re all going to die, and it’s all my fault.” Gabriel sobs.

And as the last words fall from his lips all that can be heard is Gabriel’s sobs as the song changes to REM’s It’s The End Of The World As We Know It, and no one breathes a word, because really what is there to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading. If you have any ideas for more chapters or new stories, please feel free to leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, or enduring. Please comment with constructive feedback, and requests for new chapters, new stories, put ideas anything. No one ever comments, and I'll never know if I'm any good, and will never improve if no one comments. Thank you.


End file.
